Present day flare compositions do not produce both smoke and flame because of a design feature that is necessary to prevent the organic dyes of the conventional pressed colored flare compositions from being destroyed by the intense heat of a flame. This design feature which results in an increase in the persistency of the smoke includes a deflagration without much flame to achieve sublimation of the organic dyes which are then subsequently oxidized in the combustion process.
To obtain both a luminous flame and colored smoke from conventional flares it is necessary to have two separate compositions. These are ignited at different ends depending upon whether smoke or luminosity is wanted.
A flare composition for use in signal or marking devices which is capable of producing colored smoke clouds of much higher intensity and persistency are highly desirable. These are not presently obtainable from such conventional devices.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide smoke and flame flare compositions which produce colored smoke and flame for illumination from the same composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide smoke and flame flare compositions which are manufactured by a procedure which closely parallels that of rocket propellants.
A further object of this invention is to provide smoke and flame flare compositions which employ ingredients similar to those used in solid rocket propellants.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide smoke and flame flare compositons which are castable.